Work of Art
by Naruhinamyotp
Summary: What do you feel when you see something so beautiful it takes your breath away and makes your heart race? Will you feel that way everytime you look at it?


"You are both, a work of art and an artist at work."

A Work of Art

"Finally! The weekend's here." Hinata said as she stretched her arms and she walked out of her office to return to her home.

"This was a long week for you wasn't it Hinata?" Tenten asked as she walked beside her best friend and sister-in-law.

"It was. Between different projects and new clients and work, I totally lost myself. Finally I have the weekend all to myself."

"I'm glad you're content honey."

"Oh yeah! So where are you and Neji-nii san headed this weekend?"

"O-Oh! Nothing special just a dinner!" Tenten said as she blushed furiously.

It was their wedding anniversary weekend. And Neji decided to take Tenten out for a special date.

"Mhmm.. Well then do enjoy. I'm gonna go to the new museum that's opening in town. I've heard the artifacts displayed will be from ancient egypt. And I really want inspiration for my new project."

Hinata was an interior designer and she was known for her graceful and flawless work everywhere. Her details and the way she presented her work was eye-capturing and breath-taking. Recently she was hired to decorate an arabic restaurant and the owners wanted an egyptian inspired setup. So when she heard that a new museum was opening up with egyptian artifacts she jumped at the opportunity.

"That's really good Hinata. I'm so proud of how far you've come. I bet your mother would've been really proud." Tenten said with kindness in her eyes.

"Yeah, she would've been really happy." Hinata said as she looked towards the sky knowing that her mother is smiling at her from above.

"Alrighty Nii-san! I'm leaving.. Have fun you two." Hinata said while putting on her white flat pumps. She wore a light pink sundress with a lose white cardigan. She grabbed her small black backpack and headed out. Her hair was left open with a small side braid at one side.

"Take care Hinata, make sure you eat something." Neji said as he came to see his cousin out.

"Don't worry. I will. Goodbye. And Happy Anniversary once again." Hinata said as she walked out of the apartment she shared with her cousin and his wife.

The museum was definitely spectacular. A gorgeous water fountain right at the entrance. She walked right through the metal detector and was left stunned by the intricate works on the walls. She wasted no time in getting to the Egyptian section of the museum. As she walked in the first thing she saw were models of pyramids. Nothing of great value but just to emphasize the culture of the artifacts. She saw that the walls were decorated with ancient writings that no one could really understand. She took out a sketchbook from her backpack and started to copy those designs, since photos were not allowed, she could just sketch them, find some related pictures on the internet and be good to go. As she was sitting on the bench, listening to the music playing in her ears through her headphones, her cellphone started beeping, she unlocked her phone to see a text from her beloved sister.

"Nee-san!!!!!!! I miss you soooo muccchhhh!!!! I miss your gorgeous face too. Nii-san told me you'd be going to the museum today. Please please please send me a picture of yourself. Really missing you. You don't wanna keep your sister waiting now do ya?"

Hinata smiled as she read her little sister's message.

"Hello little one. Yeah i'm at the museum right now. I'll send you a picture when i get home. Okay?"

"Nooooooo I want a picture now! Prettyyy pllleeeaaasseee!!!"

"Okay. Hold up."

Hinata looked up. Good not many people around. She felt embarassed to take a selfie in such a public place.

She held up her phone to her face, adjusted her hair, smiled and SNAP. 'Oh shoot, my phone wasn't on silent.' She looked up with a slight blush on her face. 'Thank God, no one noticed' she thought as she let out a relieved sigh.

"Excuse me, miss."

Hinata was startled from the deep voice that came from behind her and jumped to her feet. Clutching her sketchbook to her chest. "Y-Yes?"

"Sorry to startle you but you're not allowed to take pictures of the artifacts."

It was a tall handsome security gaurd with gorgeous blond hair and azure blue eyes, he supported a slight smirk on his face as to tease the girl that he just caught her breaking a rule. She was dumbstruck by the man's beauty and the light blush on her face darkened slightly. Afterall, everyone can agree that a man in uniform can steal any girl's heart.

"I-I'm so sorry. B-but I was just taking a selfie."

The man leaned in close to her and said, "I know." He then straightened and winked.

If she was pink before then she was scarlet red now as she stood there in silence with her eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

The guy laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"N-No.. It's fine."

"I see that you were sketching something." The security gaurd continued not wanting to leave the conversation.

"Oh.. Is it not allowed?"

"Oh it is. No problem with that. Do you mind if I see it?"

"Um.. It's just rough.. But here you go." Hinata said as she handed him her sketchbook.

"This is actually really good. You've exactly copied the symbols. Why are you copying it though?"

"Uh.. It's just for a little project that I've been assigned."

"Oh Okay." he said as he flipped the notebook close and saw a name on the cover.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Y-yeah That's me." When did her stuttering come back. Didn't that habit go away long ago.

"That's a really beautiful name."

"T-Thankyou." Hinata said as she took her sketchbook back but as their hands brushed she felt an electric sensation through her body.

"If you would allow me, can we have coffee? I just got on my break and I would like if you would keep me company." Naruto said as his face adored a light blush.

"I-I would love to.."

"Uzumaki.. Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a wide grin as he pointed to his badge.

"Mr. Uzumaki"

"Please call me Naruto, Miss. Hyuga."

"A-And you can call me Hinata."

"R-right! This way Hinata." Naruto said as he led the way to the cafè.

'I guess the artifacts could wait.' Hinata said to herself as she smiled and walked beside him.

~Fin~

Hi, This is my second story and inspired by a tumblr post I saw a long time ago :P

I had fun writing this,

Hope you had fun reading it :D

Let me know if you would like to read more stuff like this

I'm new to writing, so do help me in correcting my mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Hope you have a nice day, or night, or whenever you're reading this


End file.
